Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150128000855
Here it is: Nick vs. Cam Both boys are bringing HEAT to this battle and I've got approval from both of them to write this. We all love each other here, of course <3 NICK'S FIRST HEY YO! Is Team Ratchet in the motherfucking house tonight??? Here to bear witness to seeing Cam get kocked the fuck out tonight!!! The Ratchet King IS BACK and I ain't ready to give up that throne. This ain't Game of Thrones, far from that vicinity I'll leave you for dead somewhere with no identity Simply put, I'll turn your ass into John Doe Violate your Arya(area) for thinking you're kin to Jon Snow! Because honestly, Degrassi Fan is an ICKY SKANK TO ME FUCKING UP THE WIKI'S SANCTITY! I'm going too far, right? Why did I slut-shame? There are no rules in battle rap. PERIOD. Blood stains! Besides, we all know that I'm disrespectful as a motherfucker Degrassi Fan, on the other hand, you're one hell of a cocksucker! Only thing I put to my mouth is good food, good weed and the nigga I'm fucking with! But you opened your mouth and took this battle, bitch, so you tell me who's on some sucker shit? You're just a walk in the park, Cam, that's why I'm here to SLIDE YOU And since you fit the description, how about I flip your WIKI JOB TITLE? In other words, you better ADD MEN (ADMIN) to this site to patrol Cause you'll need a whole army to win this fight against this troll'' It would take a lot more than BLOCKING to stop these hands Now bitch, that's what I call a motherfucking BAN! Talking shit to me is like swerving down the wrong route But fuck it, I'll drive by and shoot the motor out your fucking mouth So, act stupid! I'll come by your house, your school, your workplace With a hat from Freddy, a Jason machete and a LEATHERFACE! Need any assistance, you can even bring your group up But I'm Nick The Barber, I'll get your whole crew CUT! Get ballsy, bitch, and I'll be stomping on your left nut! HEY YO! As long as I can back it up, I'mma talk hella shit. As long as Cam got a mouth, he gonna suck hella dick! Cam, you didn't always hate my ratchet swag. CAM:(interrupts) Yes, I did, to be honest. Fuck outta here, Cam, in the beginning you was co-signing Laughing at all the ratchet pics......DICK-RIDING! But then, you got on some other shit Just proves that you're an untrue bitch Causing all that commotion, knowing you won't do shit! Degrassi Fan, you fucked up for taking this match No nigga, you fucked up for not taking that basic username back! Bitch, I'm strapped with these gats! In case you get out of line, Cambi For the shotgun, I draws big like Shonda Rimes panties! Whoa... LET ME BRING THAT SHIT BACK IN CASE YOU SLOW ASS NIGGAS AIN'T GET THAT I SAID I'm strapped with these gats, in case you get out of line, CAMBI For the shotgun, I DRAWS (DRAWERS) BIG LIKE SHONDA RIMES' PANTIES! So come on Wiki President, I dare you to get Scandal-lous You'll need a prayer from a POPE to think you can handle this! Because I hate you that much....so much That I'll pretend to be your friend again Just to borrow your Disney DVDs and then STEAL FIVE OF THEM ONCE A MONTH! CAM: Yo, chill the fuck out, to be honest. So, what does your crew mean if I talk about you or Disney, they gonna punch me in my face? Bitch, I'll turn your ass upside down like I'm looking for change! Niggas say I take shit too far I go below the belt when I spit these bars But fuck that! '' ''Everyone knows that! '' I can be really ignorant, rude and motherfucking belligerent'' ''Call me '''ZIG NOVAK WHEN I FIND 'CAM'S BORDERLINE '''AND CROSS OVER LIKE AN IMMIGRANT! SHOWDOWN, BITCHES! Cam's next, he about to SPAZ.